1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a switch mounting structure for an automobile and, in particular, to a switch mounting structure in which a rotary connector of an automobile is fixed to a base of a switch, such as a combination switch, and the base is fixed to a bracket mounted on a steering column of the vehicle to thereby integrally fix the rotary connector, the switch base, and the bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional switch mounting structure used with an electric connecting device mounted between the steering wheel and the steering column of a vehicle steering apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-48867. The rotary connector of an automobile utilizing this technology is fixed to the base of a switch, such as a combination switch, with four screws. The combination switch has mounted therein, for example, a turn signal switch, a wiper switch, and the like. The base of the combination switch is fixed to the steering column with three or more additional screws.
The conventional switch mounting structure described above requires a large number of screws to be used, as well as a large number of assembly processes for fixing with the screws and a large number of screw management processes. The assembly process for the conventional switch mounting structure is, therefore, relatively complicated and results in an increase in the production cost and the lowering of assembly quality. These drawbacks with the conventional switch mounting structure result primarily because the rotary connector of the vehicle is first fixed to a switch base, such as a combination switch, and then the switch base is fixed to a steering column with other screws.